This research begins by developing three program models for retirement preparation programs, models based upon the past experience of professionals and other students trained by the Oregon Center for Gerontology in pre-retirement education methods. The models so developed are then to be tested in four different settings--employer, school, community mental health center, and voluntary organization, e.g., church, fraternal group or labor union--in an attempt to determine which delivery-of-service combination is the most effective in terms of outcome variables such as the pre-retiree's change to a more favorable attitude toward retirement and several indicators of realistic retirement planning. The study has policy implications of a far-reaching nature, e.g., who should have responsibility for retirement preparation programs? What method and what content are most effective? What level and type of training is required for retirement program leaders, and other questions of design, delivery and evaluation of the important social and behavioral complex called "pre-retirement education."